The Darkness She Holds
by TheDeathOfTheGoddess
Summary: She different, she hidden, He her light, she his life. A story started 17 year ago with the birth of Lyn Adriana Clearbridge, a run away girl. What happens when she got kidnapped with Elena by Trevor and Rose. What happens if she know about Vampire and what if one falls in love with her. Rated T might change later. THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ORGINALS
1. Prelong

Lyn Adriana or Beautiful Darkness that what my name means. I never understood why my mother named me that but now 3 years after her death I find myself clinging to the name. My full name is Lyn Adriana Clearbridge. When I was 14 my mom died from cancer, I never knew my dad and I had no living family. I was put in foster care, but no one want the damage girl who just lost her mom. When I turned 15 ran away from the foster parents I lived with and start moving around the USA. The foster parents I lived with weren't nice and like to beat me every night, leaving me with scars on my body. My thumb of rule was never telling anyone where I lived, that way no one knew I was living where ever I was living at the time. When I turned 16 I moved myself to Mystic Fall, Virginia where I got a job at the Grill and want to the high school. The job pay was ok, not enough to get a good roof over my head but ok. I enjoyed the town a lot and found myself staying longer than normal. I was an invisible girl hiding in plain sight watching as Elena Gilbert was sucked into the supernatural world. Of course, I only knew a good bit of the world myself because of a family member who was a vampire. Watch, or read whatever you liked, as I find myself playing out something that start when I was born and will end NEVER…well that a lie more like if I get killed for good…which won't like likely happen….Watch as I meet my one true love


	2. Chapter 1

Warning this story will contain spoilers for The Originals

So, you got your update, but I would like to point out somethings. I will only update ONCE a week, never twice. This is because I have homework, family, and other thing in my life that I must attend to before this. I'm sorry if that make you upset but I can't update once a day and I can't always do the same day every week. Also, this story will not follow much of TV show and will go different. One of the thing being Marcel will be here from The Originals and most likely a few others from then to. Also The Originals story line will be a little different as well because Hope will not happen and Marcel and Rebekah didn't call Mikael in the 1900. Sorry if you do not like that but that just how it going to turn out.

Lyn POV

I woke up to darkness, judging by the space I had and Elena being right next to me I'm guess we are in a trunk. The last thing I remember is talking to Elena before something hitting me in the back of the head and me passing out. Luckily, I had my bag with me because it had my supply of food till the next pay check. Finally, the trunk was open and Elena, who was laying on my lifted off, the man looked compelled. Another man who was sitting in a car was staring at me.

"Oh, good your awake, get your bag you can ride up front with me." I look at him long enough before realizing he was a vampire and there was no way out of this. Getting in the car I watch as he killed the man before driving off. The pain in my head was getting worse from where I was hit so I drag around in my bag a little.

"What are you looking for? If you are going to call someone it won't work, there no services" The vampire said as I pulled out a vile of vampire blood before downing it and looked out the window.

"You know if I'm going to be kidnapped can I at least know your name" I silently spoke after a while of awkward silence. I could tell he was looking at me while I looked out the window.

"Trevor, can you tell me your and why your bag looks like your living in it?" Trevor asked as I looked back at him. Looking at my wore out big I sighed, there were small thing in it but enough to notice. 1 weeks of food, my clothing, a laptop I saved up for, my phone, charges, an art book with pencils, and same thing from my mom.

"I'm Lyn, as for the bag something are better left unsaid." He nodded a look of knowing in his eyes before telling me to sleep, he'd wake me up. So, I did, and I sleep peacefully before being awaken by Trevor caring me in and laying me on the sofa.

"I Thought you wake me? I could have walked." As Elena start woke up I listen slight learning that Trevor and a girl named Rose were being hunted by a Mikaelson and that Elena was there ticket out. I knew well enough from story that Marcel, a vampire family member, that if you were being hunted by them you'd be dead either way. No bargain or deal would get you out of it and most of the time you were dead on the spot. I sat untied in the same room as Elena quietly drawing whatever came to mind. As it turned out I tuned everything out and missed the Original being 'killed' and Elena being taken home…leaving me. It wasn't till the Original got up to leave did I talk.

"Have fun, oh and watch out for Damon, he not very smart." I told him when he hit the door before he turned around to look at me. He looks over me as I put on my jacket and threw my stuff in my bag

"They didn't take you with them? Aren't you the doppelganger friend?" He questioned

"Elena is the popular girl, I'm the dark crazy girl. I just happened to be in the middle of asking her about an event coming up at school. Nice meeting you Mr. Mikaelson, I'll see you around town." I tell him throwing my bag on my shoulder and walking out the door he was standing at. I knew he was watching me as I started walking down the crazy long road to service. It was till I was 2/3 the way down the drive that his car pulled up next to me.

"Would you like a ride back to Mystic falls?" He asked after rolling down his window I looked at his car. It was one of those fancy Wi-Fi hot spot car in all black.

"I don't ride with stranger unless it is pouring down rain." I smartly commented

"You know my name, something I don't know of you." He said a teasing smile on his face. Of course, more asshole in the world…great

"It Lyn, Lyn Clearbridge. As for your name there are 6 Mikaelson in the world how would I know your name? I mean 1 crossed out cause she a girl, and another because he is rotting in grave yard. That leaves 4 all boys, all brother. So, I could either be riding with a Psychopath, a hybrid who will likely kill me after I tell him where Elena at, the brother who last I heard was lock in a box for 900 years, Or the one I think you are, WHICH, is the one who will judge me for how I'm living like the rest of the people in this god forsaking world." I snap at him making him frown at me

"and how would you know all this?" He questions with a dangerous look in his eyes

"You and your family has left millions of dead ends in your 1000 years it not hard. I've back tracked to the time you were in New Orleans where you left one soul vampire with the knowledge of when your family. Marcel, or my many great uncle, who told me many stories growing up of your family. When I turned 14 my mom died, and Marcel wasn't legal allowed to give me a place to stay, plus he has like 100 vampires waiting for your brother Niklaus to go back to New Orleans to give him the throne or whatever. He got the whole town under his control, Witch don't do magic unless allowed by me or him, Werewolf are forced to stay in the Bayou, and vampire must follow his rules. I'm very good at getting Witch do what I want so I've got my witch that do whatever I say, or they are killed. I know where you family is ever second of the day, what they are doing is something I don't really care for, so I only know where they are at. Marcel can't leave town without problems so I'm his message lady. I find your brother and give him the message, OR I find the doppelganger and wait. I just happened to find the doppelganger first." I tell him blankly move the bag on my shoulder

"Marcel alive? He died in the fire, we went back for him. He wasn't there." The Original stated

"No, he didn't he had a snapped neck or something. That a him question he doesn't like to bother me with that part. Now what brother are you? You aren't Niklaus or Kol, Finn locked in a box, and Mikael is rotting where he at. You Elijah?" I asked him

"Yes, I'm Elijah. Now come you will be staying with me." Elijah tells me

"Do I have a choice?" I joked as he unlocked the car doors, so I could get in the passenger side.

"No, but if you have anyone I need to compel please tell me now." He tells me as I got in

"Nope, I've got me and Marcel. But I do have art homework so do you mind if I draw?" I ask him

"No, go right ahead." He tells me.

And with that my journey to love and an annoying Marcel started.


	3. Chapter 2

**speedy-skye, it will get worse as it goes on that what i belive will happen. Thanks for the review though.**

 **that all i got to say, see you all next week. Please forgot any spell check it late and i'm sleepy.**

* * *

Lyn POV

I don't know how long it was till we got where ever we were, but we pulled into a huge mansion. There was another car in the drive, so I figured someone was here. As I put my art book back in my bag Elijah flashed over and open the door. He leads me inside before leading me a sitting room.

"I'll be right back, please make yourself at home." Elijah told me before leaving the room, knowing he'd be back soon I didn't bother getting out anything. I looked around the room, it was very plain and the only thing really going for it was that it had a bar FULLED with alcohol. I was tempted to steal a guess of something, but I don't think two Original vampires coming in to a 17-year-old girl drink their alcohol would make them happy. It also was a clever idea not to because they came in right after the thought not to. Sitting down across from I was introduce to Klaus Mikaelson someone who I never thought I meet and who I never thought to be that handsome.

"So, love, I've heard you wish to speak in my present. Since you know my name can I know yours? And why you think you are good enough to speak to me?" Klaus smirks as Elijah shoot him a glare

"My name Lyn Clearbridge, as for why I'm here I've got information about someone who been waiting for you since you fled New Orleans, Marcel. While also warning you about a few things before your next full moon." I tell him blankly making sure no emotion was on my face. As I said these things his eye go with a range of emotions to fast for me to pick up.

"Marcel is died, you should not go saying thing that could get you killed little one." He threatens smirk still in place

"Marcel isn't dead, when you fled you left vampire, werewolf's, and witch with no king. Since he was your adopted son, in a way, they came to him. He couldn't go find you because every time he left thing went horrible. He's been awaiting your return to give you back the crown almost 100 years. He needed someone to find you and his loving very great niece, me, decide that I would track you down. This lead me to find the Doppelganger and start a whole list of things to draw you or your family into town." I bravely say with my face still blank. I watched as they both stare at me like I would run if they turned away.

"Brother, I believe her, should we be able to speak to him I think you would to." Elijah states still looking at me

"Yes, Elijah I think so too." Klaus says he answer before turning to me "So love, are you going to let us talk to him or let me kill you." He once again threatens while I put out my laptop from my bag

"I'll do you one better and you can see him." I tell them as I step up the hotspot on my laptop to work skype

"won't it just be easier to call him love?" Klaus tease me while get into skype

"Maybe but my phone bill is up, and I didn't get enough hour in at the grill. Marcel pays for my computer hotspot, less problems if I just skype him." I tell him as Marcel call starts going through and his face pops up.

"Baby girl I'm in the middle of something. This important?" Marcel asks from what looks like the dinning area of the French Quarter.

"Sort of yeah, the doppelganger plan worked. Will you speak to them, so I don't know? don't get killed." I sass him making Klaus smirk widen. After Marcel eye roll and his look to turn the screen to them Klaus their face silently looks pleased. Then after an hour long talk with Marcel about what happened and how the town has turned out I turn the computer around to me, to say goodbye. Of course, Elijah was talking to Klaus to lowly for me to pick up while I was doing this.

"Oh Marcel, can you send Thierry's out to my Witches? It been to long since they been searched, and I don't want them to get…. brave." I ask him and Marcel chuckles at me.

"Yeah, I will, anything else Princess?" Marcel Tease, rolling my eyes I shrug

"If he can ask him to stop for some Gumbo and have my witches send it. Other then that I'll see you next month for the thing?" I say before he leaves

"Yep, I've got to go baby girl. Please be safe." He says before logging out, shutting my computer down it was quiet before Elijah spoke

"If you don't mind me ask what this thing next month? It sounded important." He politely asked make Klaus look at me as well.

"Next month is my birthday and my check up at the doctors. Marcel like to make sure I don't get sick, so he compelled a doctor to visit me then forgot me till I come back. The doctor thinks I could either become a psychopath or depressed. Last time he was leaning more psychopath, but I like to believe I'm a normal person with lengthy period of insanity. Beside that Marcel throw me a killing party where in the end he turns me. He finds it a big deal but if I were to die now I turn anyway. I always have vampire blood in my system." I tell them as I put my computer in my bag and close it up

"what would you do once you've turn? You won't be able to come back here if the Doppelganger knows you are helping us." Elijah ask, making me chuckle

"Elena can die for all I care, I have a town full of just Witch and Warlock to control in Kentucky." I tell him with a smirk on my face. Making Klaus smirk and Elijah shake his head.

"I've got to go brother, if it to be believable I'm not helping you I must gain some ground on their plans." Elijah comments to Klaus before turning to me. "You will be staying here with Klaus from now on. You my leave and come as you wish but please tell no one of anything or any knowledge of what going on with this family. Also, you must tell Klaus of what you told me before our car ride. We will also buy you whatever you should need for your stay with us." He tells me seriously, me being trouble with serious gave him a thumb up and a nod and he left. After that Klaus got a tumbler of Bourbon and sat back.

"So love, let start with Mikael you said he's rotting in a cemetery?" Klaus asks

"Yeah, he in Charlotte, North Caroline lock in a tomb dry up from no blood. If you got a white oak stake laying around, I'd go visit. Damon has a problem with open stuff that shouldn't be opened. He do it just to spite everyone then get everyone killed." I tell him, and he smile at me. A Beautiful smile at that…

"Yes, Mikael will have to be taken care of soon. Don't want him released do we." He says

"Yeah, next topic, you can't kill Elena." I tell him with a serious face making him smirk

"And why that love? I thought you said she could die." He teases me

"You kill Elena you can't make Hybrids; your mother did a fall safe. You turn a werewolf and even if you got some type of human blood they will still go crazy. A Doppelganger human blood is need for it to work. I've got a cooler full of Doppelganger blood my witch has been safely taking and a way to bring her back. If you got a witch to do the spell I'll give it to her, if you don't I can get my most powerful witch." I explain to him

"I've got a witch, you can give her the spell tomorrow. Right now, I'll show you to your room and I believe you have school tomorrow. I've got a car to take you tomorrow and anywhere you should wish to go." He tells me, and I shake my head at him.

"As sweet as that is if the broke girls show up with a driver in a car people who think I stole money. I've got to also make Elena and her friends think I walked back from that house. I can walk to school and work then I'll skateboard back after I get it from my work locker." I tell him with a shrug

"That going to have to change." He mumbles to himself and that was it. he showed me to my room and I want to be. Little did I know that I wake up in what I had only dream of.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is most likely short then normal but it late and i have a wedding i'm getting ready for. See you all next week**

* * *

Lyn POV

When I woke up it to me a second to know where I was. I was laying in the bed with blood red sheet which was new and had sun coming in a huge window. It was till I looked out said window did I realize dah I was staying with Klaus. When I went in to the bathroom last night there was no towel or anything now when I walk in I get greeted with towels, soap, make up, stuff I'll never use in my life. After I get out of the shower I put on my ripped jean, that I ripped by accident, and my black v neck shirt. Putting to use the slight knowledge of makeup I put on some eyeliner and the dark red lipstick before brushing my black hair into a bun. When I walk into the Kitchen I found a cup full of coffee and Klaus drink a glass of blood.

"Morning love, sleep well?" he asks as I grab the cup of coffee he was handing to me.

"I've slept worse, but apparently I slept well enough for you to sneak stuff into the bathroom." I answer grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"Would you rather I give you nothing and let you sleep under the stairs?" He teases as I roll my eyes

"Wouldn't be the first time." I mumble making his head snap up and look at me weird.

"What do you mean by that love?" He asks which I completely ignore and start I different topic

"So, hey, I won't be back till tomorrow night at the earliest. Wednesday night at the latest. Figure I tell you, so you didn't think left town." I tell him before I grab my bag and my apple

"Why that love? Sneaking off to a party" He tease me again making roll my eyes again

"More like Matt, one of the doppelganger's human friends, decide to take the night off so I'm being made to cover his and my shift tonight and maybe tomorrow. Meaning I work from the time school is out till 30 minutes before it starts." I answer taking a bite out of my apple "bye" I tell him before leaving and starting my walk to school.

The rest of the day was boring, Elena coming up and try to say sorry before telling me if I need help understand vampire to let her know. Elena bugging me to sit with her friends at school. Stefan, who I will emit is hot, try to figure out if I tell anyone. Me grab my skateboard and headphone and riding the 10 minutes to work. Then me starting me shifts and serving the food and drinks. It wasn't till 10 pm that most people were gone by. Only people who were left was Henry, who was there every Monday, and Damon.

"Lyn can I get another thing of whiskey before I go." Henry yell to the other end of the bar where I'm at.

"Did you meet Ms. Smith when you were in the war?" I tease him as I come back down so he can pay me. "Sorry Henry but you know as well as I do it doesn't end at one. I can't call your wife tonight Henry and I rather not get you in trouble. Maybe next week ok?" once he gets his jacket on and hands me his money he nods

"You're a good girl Lyn, I'll see you next week." he tells me but right before he hit the door I notice 50 dollars extra.

"Henry, you have 50 dollars more then need." I yell to him

"Keep it" he yelled back before exiting leave me no choice. I start cleaning the table and booth feeling Damon's eye on me

"You know Damon, if you got something to ask me just spit it out." I sass him as I clean

"Why aren't you freaking out, everyone else in this god forsaken town does." He grumbles while taking a sip of his drink

"Why? I've know it sort of hard to miss when everyone dying. You and your 'gang' don't even look who around you when you talk about vampire either. I've just never commented before because I like my life and I have to worry about myself before anyone else." Thinking about it now that was more of a lie then the truth, but I don't like him so…

"So, you not worried about being killed by a vampire? Or bite by one?" He asks as I finish cleaning the last table

"if I get bite bitten or killed I lived a good life so I don't care. If it were you to kill me on the other hand, I'll make sure to come back just to annoy you." I answer "now I can't with in the legal law give you anything else to drink. So, you can either leave and I'll see you sometime in the future or you can sit here and try talking to me while I listen to music." I tell him getting my phone and headphones out.

"Aren't you supposed to be working and not listening to music?" Damon jokes

"It's 10:43 at night, if you think anyone beside you will be here for a drink before 5 am your crazy." I tell him watching as he put money on the bar before blurring away. That was my night sitting, alone, in the Grill, ready to fall asleep. So, I put music on blast and dance around, otherwise know as pure adrenaline, I even clean the dishes. I did that till 3 am when which is when I found out klaus was watching me for the last 15 minutes

"You know love I thought you said you had work. Not that you were going to mess around all night." Klaus tease when I noticed him there and froze.

"ah, yeah, no one normal here from 11 till 5 and I'm not allowed to sleep so I figured adrenaline rush…." I trail off while rubbing the back of my neck

"Hm, why is this place even open if no one comes?" Klaus questions as I turn off my music

"Because…I have no idea good question though" I answer before yawning

"You have no school tomorrow by the way. Your teacher thinks you are horrible sick for the next 2 days." He seriously told me making me nod. I was ok with that sleep is good. The next few hour were just that Klaus stay with me we talk and then he drove me back to the house when my shift was done. Of course I want right to bed and didn't wake up for some time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Is this short? It might be 100 words shorter or something. No idea but i got some...words in my PM about disclaimer from someone i won't name. I'll say it once then never again**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals i only own Lyn. If i did own it Kol would live forever and fall in love with me**

 **There now shut up and stop PMing me about Disclamiers.**

* * *

 **Also yes i'm into Pyschopaths and Sociopaths from fiction storys...**

* * *

Lyn POV

Have you ever just woken up after a nightmare and throw up everything you ate the day before? Sometimes I swear I do that once a week other times I swear I do it once a month. But it always the same nightmare, watching my mom die again then watch everyone leave me. Most would think you'd get used to it after awhile but when your worst fear is people leaving you, your anxiety kicks in and you can't help it. After throwing up for close to 10 minutes I got a shower brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of skinny jean and a t-shirt I had. I didn't bother with my hair or make-up figured I had off school for a day I didn't need it. I put on my sneakers and just went a few feet into the woods near the house. I know Klaus would come looking for me sooner or later, but I need to hang out for a little. I mean I lived by myself for most of the time in the past 2 years I've been alone for so long I'm still used to it. So I climb into a tree and I swing around with different music playing. I knew I was a horrible singer and dance was just as bad unless it was slow dancing. But sometimes you just need to relax and when I had "I'm stuck" by Noah Cyrus on is when Klaus made his way to the area of tree I was at.

"Morning Klaus." I say as I get ready to swing from the top of the tree I was on the next tree

"Morning love, you going to come down for lunch any time soon?" Klaus asked as I land on my branch before I stood back up on it

"Nope" I answer popping the P

"Are you going to starve yourself?" He asks, and I shrug

"If I get used to eating food three times again I going to be hard to go back." I tell him as drop down from my middle branch to the ground

"You won't have to worry about that love you will be staying with us till your trip back to New Orleans." He tries to reason

"Yeah, well the next full moon is in 2 weeks, and I've got to leave the week after to start my hike back." I tell him leaning against a tree.

"Or you could just stay with my family and I till we go back. You'd get free transport and we are going back after I un-dagger my siblings." Klaus response making me stare at him

"Your supposed to be the cold heart bad guy that kills everyone when they are not need anymore. Yet you're here telling that you aren't going to kill me and your going to take me back home?" I answer not believing him.

"Yes, well I would advise not telling anyone." He smirked at me, after that we walked back, and I ate. The rest of the day I either drew or read. Of course, that night my witch sent me my Gumbo and the spell for Klaus witch. Thierry sent me a text tell me nothing was found beside a magic book with spell I didn't want them having. That was about it I want to bed…and had another nightmare. This time I could even move my mom was die and I couldn't move to her or call for help. I just sat there on repeat crying and scream watch as she died. After while I was allowed sink to the floor and curl into a ball cry. Little did I know Klaus was watch me as I broke down and flinched when he want to touch me.

"Love you need to wake up." His voice comes from in fount of me, he was crotched down. I shook my head and tried to curl up into myself me before speaking.

"I wake up and I'll have to go back to sleep with a worse nightmare." My voice trembling as I spoke as I hear the beep of the heartrate machine.

"You won't love I promise you'll sleep a peaceful sleep you just have to wake up" Klaus voice was soft and soothing something that I had never thought happening. I just nodded and slowly I woke up my body trembling and Klaus crotched next to my bed rubbing my head. As my breathing calmed down he left my side, so he could crawl in next to me. My head on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"If I notice anything but peace in your sleep I'll make it go away." He told me and that all it took his slow heart beat and his warmth, and I fell into a peaceful sleep. That what happened for the next few days, I'd have a nightmare and he make it better. I think it went on like that for 5 days before either of us said anything. That was till Klaus decide he'd rather sleep in his bed then the one I was in. I had knocked on his door in my PJ pants and tank top to say good night when it happened.

"Klaus?" I ask knocking on his room door before hear a light come in. "I just want to tell you Good night." He was sitting against the head board on the right side of his bed. Just as I was about to shut the door he spoke

"Love, where are you going." He asks teasingly

"Bed?" I sound more like a question then an answer, but I didn't know where he would go with this.

"Come sleep in here tonight love, I rather sleep in my own bed then have to crawl in with you." He says making me shift on my feet.

"Klaus, you don't have, I mea-"I was about to ramble and I knew I was about to blush but Klaus cut me off

"Love you need a good night sleep and not being worried about nightmares. If I'm offering you sleep I would take it." He teases before I slowly made my way over. "Come on I don't bite." He teases more

"You know that a lie, you bite when you feed." I smart back as I crawled end his blanket into his amazingly soft bed.

"Maybe, but I'm not so low to bite you without your permission" He replied seriously before going to our normal sleep arrangement. My head on his chest, his arms around my waist.

"Good night Klaus"

"Good night love" and then I went to sleep peacefully


	6. Chapter 5

**this one a long one i guess. But i'm warning you with Christmas being Monday i have alot of thing i need to do and so the next one might JUST hit 1,000 words. sorry if that true but i won't know till then because even if i do have time to write chapter ahead of time i have school and just a little bit of my own life. These chapter are writen slowly during the week till i get it a good amount down or it saturday and i need to post something. Also if anyone get confused at all with this one because this goes in to Lyn background let me know and i'll try to help you out. I hope you have a nice day and i'll see you all sometime in the next week. -Death**

* * *

Lyn POV

The week before the full moon was the time to get everything ready. We had a werewolf name Jules chained in the basement. Katharine the stupid doppelganger stuck in the tomb waiting for Klaus say to come out. Elena running around with her head cut off think she'll die so she playing brothers. The only thing we need was the moonstone and it was in the Lockwood's house. Problem is there no way for Klaus to get in to get the moonstone.

"You know I could always sneak in. Elijah just need to keep an eye them both during this history thing." I tell Klaus as we were sitting in the sitting room. I was spread out on the floor doing homework, Klaus was drink in the arm chair across from Elijah where he too was drinking.

"How would you be able to get to the second floor without going in the door?" Elijah asks making me look up

"Last party I went to was at Tyler's and they have a tree behind his house. His dad office rooms right there." I tell Elijah

"So, you're just going to climb up to the window and hope it open?" Klaus questions

"That window is always open Tyler likes to sneak out that window. When is it so I can be ready?" I answer put away my homework. All I had left is my art homework

"It in an hour, can you be ready by then?" He asks, and I look down at myself. I'm not going in the party, so I don't see why my jeans and jacket won't work.

"I'm ready, just need to but on my sneakers. I have to work on my art homework when I get back though." I tell them as I pick my backpack Klaus brought me, much to my arguing, to take upstairs.

"You know you say your drawing, but I've never seen a single drawing of yours." Klaus comments

"I can same the same to you Klaus" I tease him as I walk backwards out of the room, to put my stuff upstairs. After that me and Elijah left to go to the Lockwood's house. Elijah went in the front door and I went up the tree. Like I said the window was open and I climbed in got the stone and climb back on to the roof. Problem was I wasn't counting for anyone being outback and I couldn't get down unless I went down on the side of the house. So, I put the hood on my jacket up and put the stone in my pocket. I hung myself on the edge reading myself for the fall. Of course, when I feel I cut my side on something and someone hear something. So, I had to run all the way back to Klaus through the woods with my side bleeding.

"Klaus I've got your stone" I yell out of breath as I walk in the door.

"Why do I smell blood love?" Klaus ask seriously from the sitting room. Looking down at my side I knew that blood dyed my white shirt by now. I also knew that my jacket was ripped and whatever I cut myself on went deep. Normal I'd just drink some of the vampire blood Marcel gives me but I'm out and he hasn't sent any yet. So, it either lie to Klaus and just stitch myself back up, which he could easily find out about. Or, tell him and have him question the scars on my body and see if he can give me some of his blood.

"It nothing Klaus just got a bloody nose on the way back. Your stone sitting on the table by the door I'm going to go clean this blood off." I was lying right through my teeth about the blood, but he didn't need to know. I went upstairs not wait for a response and opened my bag up to make sure I didn't have anymore vampire blood. Of course, I didn't, like I thought so I went in the bathroom and locked the door with my first aid kit. As I took my jacket off I didn't know that it make the smell of blood worse to Klaus so it was long till I had a knock on the bathroom door.

"You ok in there love? Can I come in?" Klaus questions after trying the doorknob that was locked

"I'm fine Klaus just a bloody nose stays out there." I yell out the door

"That not a bloody nose love, you and I both know it. Let me in love." I stared at the door for a few minutes I sleep in the same room as him he going to notice. So, against my better judgement I open the bathroom door to see Klaus worried eyes. He looked at the red staining the side of my white shirt

"That doesn't look like a bloody nose love, left up and let me see" He says, I hadn't see it all I knew was the adrenaline was wearing off and it her to move to much. Lift my shirt up I show him the cut, as it turns out it was a 5-inch-deep cut on my side. Of course, surrounding the cut were scars and I'm sure he notices that.

"What happened love?" Klaus asked as he traced the scars and cut watching as I winched when he got to close to the cut.

"You talking about the scars or the cut?" I try making a joke "Can I try and stitch this before the story?" I sigh out instead he just bites his wrist and give me some of his blood healing the cut. It tasted sweet and smooth when I was drinking it compared to others I have had.

"Can you tell me what happen for those scars now?" He asks once it was healed and I was out of blood to drink. I could feel him still tracing the scars

"It sorts of a long story and you've got to worry about the full moon coming up" I was trying to make him not want to hear the story, but I guess it didn't work.

"we've got time love, and no one will hear but me and you." He states as he pulls the side of my shirt back down. He moved me to sit on the bed and him in an arm chair nearby before I started the story.

"Um, well I starts when I was 12 my mom got second hand cancer from working at a bar. She didn't make much and Marcel help us out at point. When we found out Marcel offered to turn her make everything better she'd just have to drink blood from then on. She didn't want to live like that, she was 34 she didn't want to be stuck that old forever. She grew up know about the supernatural and, so she told me when I was 8 about that. A year went by and they said she had a year maybe less to live and maybe we should find a place for me. Marcel was supposed to take me when she died, and I'd stay in an apartment he owned. She lived longer though, I was 13 and she died when I was 14 and a few months, I watch her die and her last words to me were 'whatever you do don't give up everything will turn out ok'." I stop to make sure he was still listening and watch as he nodded

"When she died Marcel was out of town trying to find you. There was a lead and he was only going to be gone for a few days he didn't think anything would happen. After a few hours of not being able to get ahold of him the leader of the foster care thing came and picked me up before she realized I was going to live with a vampire. She didn't like that and no matter how hard I fought I just lost my mom and she thought was I going crazy. She drove me out of town and had a witch but a thing on me long enough for him not to find me but short enough he did. When he come back I was in Florida with my real _'father'_ " I spat out that last part

"You know Marcel could have compelled the girl right made her tell him?" Klaus question quietly

"He tried but it didn't work girl was an unknow witch that didn't know magic. It didn't take him to find me maybe 3 months, but my supposed father knew of vampires. That man had a family and a wife, and I was the reminder he slept with a girl when he was drunk. I was the mistake, so I become the maid, like Cinderella but with Vervain beatings when I didn't listen. Marcel couldn't be in town long enough to get me out and his blood wouldn't heal me. I was with that man for 2 years before Marcel could get me out and my half sibling and their mom didn't try and help me. I can't be in New Orleans long till I'm 18 because there to many people to compel to make sure I don't go back. That what started me looking for you I couldn't go to New Orleans and I need a way to feel useful. I started with try to control some witches and worked from there." When I end it had been 45 minutes and tears had fall without me knowing it

"You won't have to live like that anymore, I'll make sure you never have problem like that again." Klaus said coming over and pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. We stay like that till I fell asleep, a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year People, this chapter is in the range of the normal chapters but this was all last minute. Meaning if it sucks i've been highly busy and your lucky you got this. It late and i'm ready for bed so GOOD NIGHT - Death**

* * *

Lyn POV

The count down had begun on how many more days till the full moon. At this moment there was 1 day…yeah it may not seem like much but 5 days ago it seemed cooler. Tomorrow is the full moon and over the past week Klaus has been grumpier. Klaus and I were still sleeping in the same room at night and most of my clothing were in his room. Klaus would kiss my head at night before I rested my head on his chest. There were also point where we be so close to kissing but one of us would back away because something/someone would interrupt somehow. Sometimes it would be work calling if I could come in early sometimes it would be Jules almost getting out. Right now, I knew Klaus was stressing over the full moon but there a carnival going on at the high school and they have the Silk Rope thing that I can do. Those Silk rope are hard to do unless you have upper body strength which I do from living out in the Bayou around the trees. Either way I was going to ask Klaus if he wanted to come to this thing with me or not, so I knocked on his office room door and waited for the come in.

"Hey Klaus, I'm going to the carnival at the school do you want to come?" I ask when I entered, Klaus was sitting in an arm chair drawing. What I couldn't see

"No today love I'm busy tonight" He said not even looking up sighing on the inside I left. When I finally got to the Carnival it was back with people who brought their date, family, friends but not many there on their own. When I made it to the where the silk ropes there weren't many people. I pay the money need to get on without a strap and was on there for 15 minutes when I was done I hadn't realized I drew a crowed and had people started clapping. After that I got myself some Cotton Candy and sat on a bench on my phone before I got a text from an unknow number.

' **Looks like your little crush isn't crushing on you. – D** ' it read with a picture of Caroline kissing Klaus, so I texted back playing stupid

 **'Who that? Don't think I can have a crush on someone I don't know.'** With that I waited for a response

 **'Don't play dumb Lyn we both know you live with Klaus. – D'** So Elena friends know then…hmm…response

 **'Whatever if Klaus want to date Barbie he can. Don't worry about little old me Damon he not going hurt me.'** On the inside I knew it was a lie, I like Klaus but for all I knew that could be photoshopped. Plus, me and Klaus weren't a thing he had the right to date anyone he wanted, and I couldn't stop him, it just hurt. This time I didn't wait for a response just turn my phone off and people watch till Damon can and found me and sat next to me…

"So, your important to Klaus then?" Damon asks with a gleam in his eyes

"Don't get any ideas Damon, Klaus won't stop the plans for tomorrow. The only thing you will get is a 206-year-old vampire mad at you." I tell him still people watching

"You knew about vampires before you were kidnapped didn't you" Damon question get a nod out of me "Why did you fake you didn't"

"Everyone does what they need to survive and there were point during that weekend your friends would have picked up on my lie. Elena could have seen me drink vampire blood on the way to that house, you could have realized that it takes much longer to get from there to here walk. No one suspect the silent one till it too late. Even If I didn't know about Vampire when I got here I would have soon after you got here. You guys don't make sure no one is listening" I tell him not looking at him but at a group of girls who are staring at a guy on the other side of the booth they were at

"So, your saying your like that person in movie who isn't supposed to know anything but figure everything out not long after the movie starts." He teases making me responded with a 'Yep' and popping the P.

"Hey before you go I'm bored and I want to bet someone right now you in?" I question looking at him this time

"Sure, I'm in what are we betting on?" Damon asks looking around

"See that group of girls staring at the dude by the Cotton Candy booth? I bet you 10 bucks that he is waiting for one of them and that one girl going to sneak off and came back in a few minutes acting like she just got there." I challenge him

"Deal, but I think a girl not in that group going to meet up with him and they are going to follow them." We wait 10 minutes before a girl in a black dress left the group.

"The girl in a black dress is leaving I think I won." I teased

"How do you know she could be going home" Damon argued but it was weak, and I was right when the girl went to the guy then walked off.

"Well Mr. Salvatore I believe you own me 10 bucks" Grumbling he hand me 10 dollars "Thank you now I get free ice cream."

"You know the Ice cream doesn't cost ten bucks, right?" Damon asked as I stand up

"Yeah, I know, I can get a Brownie Sundae and a milk shake to walk back to Klaus with." I answer, after that I left got my food and walked back to the house. Klaus was no where to be seen so I threw out the trash from my ice cream and milk shake and went to find him. It was 11 at night and he didn't normal go to bed till I did so I knew he was up. But of course, as I should have known he was in his office same spot drawing still.

"I'm back Klaus" I tell him walking into the office

"Have fun?" He asks not looking up

"Yeah, by the way, Elena and her friend know I'm here" I inform him as I lean against the doorframe. That made him look at me

"And how did they figure that out?" He questions looking me up and down

"Don't know, but Damon came up to me at the Carnival and confronted me" I answer, I guess he was trying to see if I was lying because he didn't answer for a while.

"What did you tell him?" He asks

"I told him that you offered me a place to stay and that if they tried something with me it wouldn't stop your plans." I answered, I didn't tell him about the photo because of the fact it looked like he hadn't moved. The photo could have been photo shop and either way it was late, and I was tried. "I'm going to bed Klaus"

"I'll be in soon" He told me and so I want to his room and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! did i say that already? i think i did oh well. So this chapter going up today instead of tomrrow night or saturday like normalish cause i'm going camping. Also look at this Ch 7/8, we've are getting so far without me hating this. Anyway i've got to get ready for -5 degree weather tonight during camping. Thank You to those who have review just look at them all...i forgot they were a thing. Anyway see you some time in the next week with a new chapter.**

* * *

Lyn POV

Today was the night of the full moon and there was no school today because of teacher meetings. Klaus was out making sure his Witches were ready and that Katrine was still in the tombs. So today I sat in the living room watching TV, eating, and drawing. Why there a Living Room and a sitting room I have no idea but whatever? I was watching, well more like listening, Spiderman Homecoming cause why not. I was drawing a darker version on Alice from Alice in Wonderland but with Black hair, blood, knifes. Slowly I got so into my drawing I didn't notice Klaus come back or that he was watching me till his hand touch my shoulder. When that did happen my hand twitch almost messing up the coloring of her skirt.

"Sorry Love, didn't mean to surprise you were so into your drawing I figured I warn you that we will be leaving soon." He comments voice soft as his eyes go back to the drawing in my lap. "You're a not bad at that, girl looks a little crazy though." making me look down

"Um, yeah she supposed to be. She the darker, eviler version of Alice from Alice In Wonderland. Don't know how good it will turn out, haven't used color in a while, mostly pencil." I answer quietly, no one really looked at my art beside Marcel and the art teacher at school. The teacher would praise me before going on to praise a student who drew a line.

"Looks like you got pretty far in your art book, almost to the end I see." Klaus says as he sits down next to me making me look at my book. I was debating letting him see the rest of the book.

"You can look the rest if you want but most are done in pencil." I told him and offered him the book and he politely took it turning pages as I change the TV. As I watch him out of the corner of my eye watch as he went by Phoenixes, Dragons, bloody roses, wolves, bloody knifes, broken bloody hearts, and skulls. None of them were ever the same all different, till finally getting back to the one I was working on.

"They are very good, how do you come up with them?" Klaus asks handing me back the art book.

"Depends, sometimes it like today where I know, other times I just free draw. Or I'll get in a bad mood or something and just let myself go wild. That drawing where the black and white wolf that near a tear up body with what you can image is blood on his face I had a dream of. The Phoenix stuck in a cage and the next page where it is flying away was a free draw. Each have their own deep meaning to me." I answered before getting up putting the book of the coffee table.

"You ready for tonight, love?" Klaus asks as I grab that blanket that was on my lap and wrap it around me like a cape.

"Why are you asking me? I should be asking you. I'm only going to make sure your witch doesn't mess up." I tell him wrapping myself deeper in the blanket, it was so soft.

"Hmm, either way I want you to stay near Elijah or me. I have no doubt the doppelgangers friends will come to try and save her." Klaus says getting up to get a glass of Bourbon

"Ok, also when do you want that cooler full of her blood I was getting." I ask him as he sit back down with his drink. He was quiet like he was thinking while sipping his drink before answering

"Can you have your witches send it and get it here by tomorrow?" He asks

"Yeah, I can, and if they don't listen I'll send Thierry and make them." I tell him

"You do know Thierry part of my army, right?" Klaus questions as I sit down in a ball under the blanket facing him

"So? You can have him all you want once I get turned till then he my vampire boy. I need a vampire to go check on my witch and make sure they don't have anything. Thierry the easy choice because I trusted him, even if he is dating a girl in my ranks. You have your Vampires and I'll have mine witches." Making him chuckle.

"You know if this was anyone else giving me sass I would have killed they by now." He teases me, he was close enough that I could rest my feet on his lap.

"That cause I'm special" I tell him before putting my feet in his lap. "I can even get away with this."

"Is that right? Hm" Klaus says his hands inching towards my feet. Till he started tickling my feet, then my stomach till I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't breathe

"Ok I give I give." I said in between tickling, he went on for what felt like a few minutes before stopping his face over mine. Him being so close to me I could feel his breathing on my faces. We were leaning so close I could have kissed him, and I almost did but then I remember the photo. I couldn't do that, if they were together I couldn't do that. I got lucky that my phone got a call, so I didn't have to make it awkward myself. He got off me and got off the sofa completely going into the kitchen.

 **"Hello?** " I answer

" _ **Hey it Mat-**_ "Matt start but I cut him off

 **"I'm not coming in, it your night to work. For once show up.** " I angerly cut him off

 _ **"Come on I'll pay you, what your price 50 dollars?"**_ Matt tries making me angrier

" **How about no this is the fifth time in the past two weeks you've done this. I'm off tonight, I'm not coming in, and if you try to get me fired again you better watch your back. Find someone else."** I almost scream at him through the phone before hanging up. I put my phone back on the table and just stared at the tv and Klaus didn't come back in till It was time to go.

"Come on love, Elijah getting the doppelganger we should head out." Klaus told me leaning on the door jam. After I had gotten my boots on, Klaus pick me up like a bride before running vamps speed to the spot. The plan was we all gather here and to the ritual, Klaus would wonder as a wolf for awhile before turning back. During that Elijah would take Elena home if she was still here then we both wait for Klaus. The one of those two would carry me back before grabbing a few things and heading to the grave Mikael was at and killing him. They'd be back by tomorrow night and the next morning we'd wake his siblings. That if this all didn't got to the trash tonight.

"Witch is here love, help her set up the last stuff, would you?" Klaus asks so that what I did wait for the last few pieces so we could get started.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello guys how are you all today? I have a question for you all, just a random question wenting to know how many would do it. Yesterday when i was babysitting a girl i know she want me to read her a story. It was a childrens book call "The Snow Princess" who is the daughter of winter and spring. Because of that she could live forever and control the weather as long as she DIDN'T fall in love. If she fell in love her heart would melt and she would become mortal and die like us humans. So,**

 _ **How many of you would give up immortality for love. Like human love.**_

 **I know i won't cause i mean come on controling the weather. You be like a little Mother Nature. Either way i hope you enjoy this chapter i want to leave you with sort of a cliff hanger and yeah. see you all next week**

Lyn POV

It was around 11:30 by the time we had everything ready and Elena was waking up. We didn't wait any longer for her to wake up, Klaus knew she was awake, so we started. Jules, Katherine, and Elena were in the ring of fire, Klaus just outside, and Elijah was by me and the witch. I didn't know the witch by name, but she was younger then me, maybe 15, but strong. As she started the spell I watched as Katherine tried to run, Jules started turn, and Elena try to talk her way-out death. We had planned to put a spell on Elena where you could kill her and a few minutes later she would awake still human. Thing was Bonnie put a spell on her to trade her life with someone else, so we couldn't. Either way Elena would live so it didn't matter to us.

"Her friends are coming to save her, I hear them" Elijah whisper to me as Klaus drains Elena

"Klaus had us put up a burrier, they can't get in till Klaus is completely a hybrid. Even if Bonnie try's her magic." I tell him as I watch Elena die. They did try to break in but it didn't work, and we watch with amusement as all of her friends, but Damon who wasn't there, tried to break in. Klaus turned into a werewolf, Stefan rushed in for Elena body, and Bonnie tried to go up against the witch. They fled, Stefan with gushes in his body and Bonnie limping, still both brought an evil smirk to my face.

"You know I would say by you staying with Klaus you've become more troublesome." Elijah jokes as Klaus walks up to us in his wolf form.

"Elijah, you haven't known me long, but ask my witch, the witches of the quarter, most of the vampire army in New Orleans, any of them, they'd say if anything I'd become maybe a little less 'Troublesome' like." I told him with a smirk as I walk closer to Klaus putting my hand out for him to sniff. That made Elijah stiffen and go to move towards me quickly, only making wolf Klaus growl.

"Careful, he could attack." Elijah warns me when I got close enough to touch Klaus, I let him smell me before I responded.

"He won't, his wolf form remembers my smell. Plus, Klaus is in control he wouldn't attack me." I tell Elijah as Klaus nudges my hand with his snout. I pet his hand before he runs around me and off into the woods.

"Do you really trust him?" Elijah questions as I walk but over to where the witch stood to make sure everything was in my bag.

"You've been alive for 1,000 years I know you've have at least one person you've trusted almost right after meeting them. Maybe they end up lying to you or something to lose your trust, either way you had one. I've been staying with Klaus close to a month now and he's done nothing to make me not trust him. The only thing he has done that annoyed me is not let me have Matt hexed." I answer Elijah as I grab my bag. Elijah look like he was about to responded but Klaus comes out and interrupted him before he could. Klaus had no shirt on from changing back his shirt being by my bag.

"If I let you do that love, he would have gone insane. Specially since you wanted to put the Hex witch in New Orleans are famous for." He teases me as he put his shirt back on.

"Technically my witches are from Louisville, Kentucky meaning the spell would have been slightly different…. also, he would have gone insane faster since my witches are WAY stronger then New Orleans." I smart back with a smirk

"Your argument doesn't go against what I just said. Only thing it proves is that you think the New Orleans witches are weak." Klaus tease me more, it wasn't long till we were back at the mansion and I was sat on the couch eating ice cream. Elijah had run to the apartment he was staying at to get clothes for the trip and Klaus was wondering place.

"I'll be leaving Love, if anything goes wrong call me and I'll be here as fast as I can." Klaus tells me from the Living room doorway. After saying good bye, I went to bed knowing I had school the next day. Of course, it was snowing so the walk to school was freezing but I made it. The day was also slow and boring, mostly homework and the gang's whispers. That was till Stefan decide to talk to me little did I know his plans for me.

"Hey Lyn, wait up." He yells out to me as I walk down the road a few blocks from the school. I did stop I just keep walking till he get near me

"Yes, Stefan what would you like?" I ask as I continue walking him not far behind.

"Elena not happy you helped kill her last night. She wanted me to tell you that you're not invited in town beside for school and the Grill." He tells me making me laugh

"Your funny, she thinks she can control where I go? I don't care what your little girlfriends say I'll go where I want, when I want, whenever I want. Your…little group of friends does scare me." I responded to but right as I do I feel a sharp knife stab my stomach before being pulled out and me being stabbed again. It happened a few more time, once in my shoulder, twice in my side, and once again in my stomach before feeling a breeze making me know Stefan had left. I tried to get because apparently, I fell to the ground by my side hurt to move to much. I was about to try again when my phone started ringing, the ringtone was Klaus, so I tried answering

"You still at school love? I got back early and wanted to know if you would like to celebrate with me." Klaus question right as I answer but it was starting to hurt breathing. "You ok love? Your breathing heavy"

"Stefan, knife, sleepy." I tried to respond normal, but I was growing sleepy. Either way Klaus understood because I heard rushing around.

"Where are you at love? I'm by the school." He tells me as I try to speak again

"Corner, Maple and Main." I mumbled out the darkness around my eyes was starting to grow when I heard the halt of a car. Klaus was in front of me right after his blue eyes staring back at me. He looked me over lifting my shirt slightly to see the damage

"I can't fix this love, you've lost to much blood. I'll have to change you." He tells pulling my shirt back down and biting into his wrist before giving me his blood. We had talk about stuff like this happing before and I always told him if he could save me to change me. After I had gotten enough of his blood I looked in his eyes before hearing a crack. After that the darkness surround me before I felt nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kind of proud of this one, and i'm not hating how this story has turned out ten chapters in. It makes sense though right? I'm hoping this does. Either way, as it turns out coming up with ideas for a different Fanfic for when i'm done this help me brain storm for this one. Hope you like it and i'll see you all next week - Death**

* * *

No One POV

After Klaus had snapped Lyn neck he picked her up and put her in the backseat of his car. The knife that was in her stomach he had pulled out long forgotten. As Klaus drove back to his home his mind betrayed, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong and how she could end up hating him in the end. He knew he liked her a lot ever since she moved in with him, he also knew his wolf liked her to with the fact it didn't attack her last night. When he made it back he knew Elijah would be there since he had decided to move back in the house instead of paying for an un-need apartment. He just didn't think Elijah would had straight to him as soon as he enter the home.

"Niklaus, Lyn's witches have sent your doppelganger blood I put it in th- "Elijah cut himself off noticing him carrying in Lyn dead and had his blood on him. "What happened brother?"

"Stefan decide to dig himself a bigger grave by going after Lyn on her way back here." Klaus grumbles as he carries her upstairs to his room where he laid her on the bed. Elijah not far behind with two blood bags one for him and one for her, as he assumed Klaus had changed her. Though when Elijah walked in and saw most of Lyn things in Klaus room a small smirk appeared on his face. It was silent as Klaus drank the blood Elijah gave to him but still watching Lyn. Klaus in one of the air chairs in his room Elijah leaning on the doorjamb.

"You like her" Elijah finally said, making Klaus look at him from where he sat.

"I do brother, she different, completely different then others." Klaus spoke up after a few minutes

"Different as in good or as in bad?" Elijah quietly asks

"Good…I think…I'm not used to this Elijah, she makes me feel free like I haven't done anything wrong in life. My body craves to be near her, to touch her, to kiss her. But every time I get close to doing something I delay, and she backs away. She seemed to build her walls up so high and even as I try and break them down there always seems to be another like she trying to protect herself from pain. She has buried herself so deep in darkness that it seems even the light finds it hard to reach her." Klaus tells him pacing since he got up for some reason before looking back at Elijah.

"Have you ever thought Nik, that maybe she is acting like you? You did the same when we were first turned only bring them down when either me or our other siblings would make you find joy. Once that was over and you were once again hurt you'd built the walls back up only higher. You may have had 1,000 years brother but this girl has had almost 5 years of just pain." Elijah explains to him coming over to stand in fount of Klaus.

"How did you figure that out when it took me forever to get her to open up?" Klaus asks quietly his mind turning after just hearing that.

"Marcel warned me when she first moved here that she had nightmares and if she woke up then went back to sleep there was a chance for her nightmare to change to a worse one. The only other thing he told me was that she had killed her Father, step mother, and step siblings. When I looked into it the scene it was horrific the walls and the floor were covered in, so much blood and the body were so cut open they were almost impossible to tell if it was them. Marcel later told me her goal wasn't to kill them just make them feel pain like they were causing her." Elijah tells him before it went silent Klaus had once again sat done

"I didn't know she killed them, she only told me she had gotten away." Klaus says before going back to drinking his half empty glass of blood. Elijah stood back at the doorjamb for a little longer before he decides to leave and give Lyn and Klaus some time together to talk. Once he left it was long before Lyn woke up, maybe 20 minutes, it started with her eyes opening before everything came flooding in and she shot up before groaning.

"I feel like crap and my gums hurt." Lyn stated looking at Klaus who just smirked

"Yes, well that what happens when you're a vampire love. Easy to fix with a little bit of blood and control." Klaus tells her before bringing out the blood bag Elijah had brought early. He half thought she was going to jump for it, you can guess his surprise when she sat on the bed. Her fangs didn't come out neither did her veins start going dark, she just looked at the bag in huger. Something not many first born could do without problems.

"Can I drink that or are you just going to taunt me with it?" Lyn questions still not getting up. When Klaus offered her the blood bag he watched her face change and fangs appear. It was quiet for some time after Lyn finish the bag and laid back down in the bed. After awhile Klaus had to question her on what Elijah had said, he knew she had her reason, but he want to know if she really didn't mean to kill them.

"So, I found out something interesting while you were 'sleeping'. You killed your step family and dad. What happened" Klaus asks blankly almost emotionless making Lyn groan again.

"He came home from work, no one was home and he got anger because I was doing homework and not cleaning. I forgot what happened that started it, but I was tired of being a doormat, so we argued, and he got anger and grab a knife. We were in the kitchen and I knew there was this gun on the other side of the room that if you grab it the police would be called, it was supposed to be used for burglar. Somehow, I got the gun and shot his, it took me 5 shots to get him to stop moving. The step witch came in with the kids and she came out me as soon as she saw. The kids killed themselves after figuring out their parent were dead." Lyn told him the story still laying down staring at the ceiling.

"So, did you really mean to kill them? Or were you just trying to stop him?" Klaus asks moving to lay next to her on the bed. Lyn natural moving to but her head on his chest and Klaus moving so his arm was holding her closer to him.

"I didn't mean to kill them and even if I did I wouldn't have kill the kids, I even tried talking them out of it. Killing my 'father' and stepmother was me trying to save my own life. The only reason I got away with it was there was a hidden camera in the kitchen and it showed the whole thing happening. It got off with self-deference and Marcel made it so that it was hidden from most people and, so I didn't have a record." She told him playing with his shirt lightly tracing where his tattoo would be.

"You did what you had to" He told her look down at her. What Lyn did next happened sort of slowly, when he looked down she just happened to look up. They were so close that they both need the kiss and that what happened. She leans up to kiss him and to her surprise he kissed back, them both enjoy it for some time before they broke apart. It didn't take long for Lyn to realize what she did before jumping up and moving to the other side of the room blurred.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have done that. I was just you were there and… Please don't tell Caroline I didn't mean to me-"Lyn rumbling was cut off by Klaus blurring over and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say your sorry love, if you couldn't tell I liked it to. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't. Now Calm down and when you do you can tell me why Caroline has anything to do with this." He said watching her calm down a little before he lowered his hand letting her talk.

"The night I went to the Carnival at school someone sent me a picture of you kissing Caroline. At first, I thought it was Damon because he appeared right after. Then today at school Caroline was telling everyone how she has been dating a dude named Klaus for a month. I shouldn't have kissed you because I could have just mess everything up for you." Lyn tells Klaus breathing heavy, in her mind ready for the rejection she was about to face. Klaus hand cup the side of her face, him watch her lean in slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about love, that kiss you got was likely the one she gave me when I was walking in the grill. The kiss being their way of getting you upset, cause there nothing going on with her. Although I was there was something going on between me and you. Because if that kiss is anything to show my future with you I hope there more." Klaus told her smirking towards the end watch as her eye lit up.

"I agree, that kiss was something. I think I need another one just to be sure it was right though." She teases him leaning a little closer to him then before.

"good idea love, good idea." Klaus mumbled before closing the gap between them starting another long kiss. That was what happened for the rest of the day/night, some kissing, making sure she had one more blood bag, teasing, then them cuddling before failing asleep. Elijah being out of the house for some reason at the time as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**It is late, i just update a few days ago, and i could make this longer. But i have mid-terms all week so i did this in 2 hours. if you hate it, you hate it, if you love it thank you. I have high hope for this chapter. - Death**

Lyn POV

It was the day after the kiss with Klaus, knowing he liked me to had made me feel lighter all day. Klaus had woken me up early this morning, so he could take me out and make sure in big crowds I could hold my thirst. When I did easily Klaus told me that it wasn't normal for new vampires to be able to do that. After that said it would be ok to go to school but if I got any hunger to come back. I knew Elijah and him were going to un-dagger their siblings while I was out, which I was fine with. Anyway, most of my day at school sucked Elena spread some rumor making everyone avoid me, my art teacher failed me because it 'wasn't what she wanted'. If that wasn't worst of all Stefan snapped my wrist in my last class making me put on my old hand brace.

When I finally got back the house was quiet, so I figured Klaus was out with his siblings. Going into the kitchen I made myself a glass of bourbon and blood something Klaus said I should start drink. After grabbing a snack and my headphones I started redoing my art homework instead of drawing a wolf as something that makes me happy I draw a flower as she suggested. As I drew the flower I heard voice and bickering entering the house and one going upstairs. Most of the foot steps went in the living room while a lighter lady like step come into the kitchen. Not before long I could feel their eyes on me.

"Hello, who are you." The person says making me look up. I could tell it was Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah younger sister.

"I'm Lyn Clearbridge, nice to meet you" I politely answer putting my hand out for a hand shake watch as she careful shook it.

"I'm Rebekah, you must be the girl my brothers have talked about highly." Rebekah spoke while shaking my hand.

"Well I don't know why they would but if you say so." I tell her letting go of her hand before moving to pick up my drawing pencil again. I knew this flower wasn't going to out as good because I wasn't using my dominant hand since it wasn't fully healed yet. Sadly, I didn't get to start as Rebekah noticed my braced hand.

"Lyn, if you are a vampire why do you wear that brace on your hand?" She asks at a bad time cause Klaus walks in and looks at my hand right away. His face stayed the same, but his eyes had a warning look in them.

"Yes love, why are you wearing that." Klaus asks dangerously calm, both looking at her for an answer

"Stefan sat next to me in my last class and during it he broke my wrist and the some of the muscles. My hand was numb, so I put my old brace on to keep the bone and muscles in place while it healed." I tell them looking any where but them. Klaus was quiet but Rebekah look curios

"Stefan Salvatore is alive? Is he back to being broody?" Rebekah asks trying to distract from Klaus deathly quiet on my brace.

"Depend on what time your talking about, before the full me yes. After no he likes to follow the doppelganger lead in hoping for my pain." I tell her before giving up on my attempts at drawing.

"Hm, well either way I rather not date him….buuuut" Rebekah starts turning to Klaus making him roll his eyes.

"Rebekah how do you know Marcel even still likes you?" He questions looking at her making her sigh

"I would like to point out she could just ask me, and cause girls need to stick together against the overprotective boys. I would tell her the truth that Marcel speaks highly of her and miss her a lot so... yeah" I speak up making Rebekah smirk and Klaus frown slightly

"Love, your supposed to be on my side." Klaus almost whines to me

"Oh, be quiet we both know I was going to side with your sister. If I get overprotective Marcel off my back even a little it a win for me." I tell him with a laugh making Rebekah smirk and Klaus mumble 'traitor'. It was quiet, and I guess Klaus got bored, so it was just me and Rebekah who had moved to sit next to me.

"Lyn, how are you related to Marcel?" Rebekah asks quietly

"Turns out marcel had a sibling he didn't know about or something. Then they had a kid and that person had a kid then slowly there was a lengthy line of people and then it slowly died. I'm the last one alive out of his line so he wants to protect me, sometimes though I feel like glass around him." I tell her drawing random line on my open book

"Yes, well Marcel was raised in a time where to keep a girl protect you treat her like a porcelain doll. Always pretty, fragile, harmless, innocent, and sweet, that how you were supposed to be. That why I already like this time better, we have rights." Rebekah said making me nod my head in understanding

"Yeah, I can see that, anyway I know we don't know each well, but I can show you around town if you went." I tell her closing my book

"OR, we could go shopping and get me clothing and you…well you could use some new clothes to." Rebekah said tease me at the end, I had a feeling we'd be good friends

"well one I don't have money because I'm saving up for a tattoo. And second my clothing is fine I like them." I try and tell her, but I knew I wouldn't win

"Trust me Lyn, I've got Klaus card he won't care. We can get you that tattoo and go shopping all at the same time. As for you clothing I would like to point out your shirt so wore you can't tell what it says anymore." She tells me almost begging to go with her, she seem really nice and it beat sitting here.

In the end we end up driving out of town to go shopping being that Mystic Falls doesn't have many. We end up going to an all-night mall in a car we stole from Klaus. Rebekah driving even though I have a feeling she has never done it before. We are talking about a lot of thing we liked to do, old loves, and I explained the beauty of movies.

"So, you've said so far you've dated one dude and Marcel ended up killing him. Haven't you've dated anyone else?" She asks me looking over at me in the passenger seat

"I dated one other dude I didn't tell Marcel about. His names was Tim, totally jerk, ended up cheating on me before I could break up with him. When I did break up with him he stalked me till I left town, don't even know what I saw in him." I answer her with a shrug

"So, you date a guy who's dead and a jerk who should be dead. I think you need better tasted in, either way. Anyone you like now? Like a half-brother of mine?" She says with a smirk

"it complicated" I tell her trying to avoid the topic

"Trust me Lyn, everything is complicated with my brother. If you tell me a little bit I can tell you how complicated though." She tries making me laugh

"You're just fishing to make sure your brother isn't being a joke" Laughing more when she nods

"Yes, I am, now come on, I need to beat him up if he isn't" She tells me making me smile

"Ok then, I dead yesterday and he saved me, I woke up we talked, and I kissed him. I told him he liked me, and he told me he liked me back. That about it I don't want to say we're together cause we haven't talked." I tell her with a sigh, Rebekah just laughed at me.

"Trust me, if he said he liked you to there is a high chance he does. If he let you cuddle with him, like I used to, then you're with him life." She tells me looking for my reaction, which was shocked.

"What if he let you sleep in the same bed as him every night?" I ask quietly almost scared

"He let you sleep in his bed?" Rebekah asks surprised

"Yeah, I get nightmares every few nights and he, um, chase them away. My stuff in his room and closet, he moved stuff for me." I tell her sinking down in my seat slowly trying to hide.

"Oh Lyn, you don't understand now but if he does that he cares a great deal. So far in his life I think he has only let me do that when I had nightmares." Rebekah said making my mind.

We let the subject drop as we were at the mall. We started with the tattoos since it would be the longest. She didn't want any, but I got a demon hiding behind my ear and a small dragon on my collar bone. Then we went shopping for hours, it was 2 am when we got back, and we were both tired. Klaus was awake staring at the ceiling when I went in to his room. Me and Rebekah left our bags downstairs to get in the morning, so I crawled in next to him. He wrapped and arm around me right away and kissed my head before I feel into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**This is late i know, i didn't forget. For the past week i've been really busy, between Mid-terms and me having a break down that end with me sick. Plus the fact the site wouldn't let me update the story for the past few days, no idea what was going on with that. Either way i know this isn't a reason why i didn't update but like i said i had problems. Another thing is, even though this update was supposed to be out last week i don't have time to write another part for this week. I have an idea for what i can write but i have no time so i don't think you will be getting you normal update this week. Trust me, next week you WILL have you your update i just need to get thing in my life settled down a little. Like i said i'm sorry and i hope you can forgive me. - Death**

 **P.s Thank you to the wonderful people who have Review, Favorited, or Followed the story. It really nice to know the story is sort of good.**

* * *

Lyn POV

I woke to the feeling of fingers tracing my collarbone and the smell of blood. I knew Klaus was tracing my dragon tattoo that was visible since I had gotten up to change during the night. The blood I figured was Kol's doing from stories I had heard. The smell made my fangs come out slightly, but I wouldn't let my hunger go too far.

"I can tell your awake love, don't fake it." I heard Klaus say and I felt his breath on my neck before kissing it. He worked his way up my neck before kissing me in a heated kiss that left us breathless when we broke apart. My head went back to using his arm as a pillow, my teeth were still slightly larger than normal cause of my hunger. Even though I could bare smell the blood anymore I could still almost taste it. Klaus shifts away a little bit, so he could see my face, my eyes were closed at this point. His kissed my forehand before getting out of bed leaving me colder.

"No come back, sleep" I whine quietly still not opening my eyes to the mean light

"Nope, now get up, your hunger is getting to you and I have werewolf to find." Klaus argues against my whining, I could hear his smirk making me huff and sit up.

"And what if I did just go back to sleep? I could easily turn out the light once you leave the room and fall right back to sleep." I tease him fixing my tank top that had got twisted.

"If you did I would tell Rebekah to come in her and that she can take you shopping again. I'm sure she would love to spend some more of my money and clothing you both don't need." He tries tease me back making me laugh. My fangs disappearing for a moment with my laughing

"I would mock you at this point that I had fun with your sister and technically you payed for a tattoo that will last forever. But, I think I'm just going to hide under the blanket." You answer him before pulling the blanket over my head and laying back down. It was quiet for a little and it seemed like he had walked away till I felt a hand grab the blanket and pulled it off. Next thing I knew I was being tickle by Klaus, and I was laughing so hard it was starting to hurt.

"Say you'll get up and I'll stop." Klaus said what looked like a smile was on his face still tickling me

"Ok, ok, I give I'll get up." I laughed out, he kept going for a few minutes before stopping, I reached up and kissed him before getting up, so he couldn't do that again.

"You get dressed love, I'll be downstairs." Klaus tells me kissing me again before walking out.

I got changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a gray shirt that said, "Keep calm and shut up". I put on a pair of leather boots I got yesterday and a leather jacket. For makeup I just put some light eye shadow and eye liner. I didn't bother with my hair, all I did to it was brush it and left it alone. With that I went downstairs, Klaus and someone who looked almost like Klaus was sitting in the sitting room. Two dead bodies sitting both completely without blood in them. Klaus was drawing, and the other dude was drinking what I would guess is blood. Klaus didn't look up but the dude did.

"Hm, you must the girl who related to Marcellus. Lyn was it?" The guy says with a light smirk, Klaus looked up sending him a light warning glare but the person I was being to think was Kol, ignored it.

"That right, and judge how your sitting around dead bodies your Kol." I answer him kicking one of the bodies with my foot.

"Now don't tell me your afraid of a dead body, you're a vampire after all." The guy, who I knew was Kol now asks. Klaus head slightly lifted making me know he was listening. I don't think they realized this but while we were talking one of the 'dead' girl was moving slightly, her heart beat faint but there.

"Trust me if I was afraid of a dead body I won't have grown up with Marcel near me. Sadly what I don't think you know is your one 'dead' body, is alive and is listen to are conversation. Isn't that right dead girl?" I kick the girl body making her groan proving my point

"Hm, well guess that just mean I get to have more fun with her." Kol comments with a deadly grin. I just shook my head and walked in the kitchen, the rest of the week sort of went the same. I'd get up eat, go to school if there was any while torturing Elena, come back and either spend time with Klaus, mess around with Rebekah, or like twice hanging out with Kol.

we all were supposed to leave for New Orleans in 3 weeks, or 3 days before her birthday. Marcel knew she had been turned but didn't care cause he still wanted to celebrate her return. It seemed like this would all go as planned till I got a call from Marcel a few days before the 3-week mark. Answering my phone right away, I answered

" **Yes Marcel, what did you do?"** I askedwhile I was still drawing, I was sitting in the living room drawing for art class.

 _" **Why do you assume I did anything? Don't I get a hello or hey, how are you?"**_ Marcel teased making me shake my head.

" **Ok, Hi Marcel, now that that done what did you do? You normally only call once a week**." I teased him back, laughing quietly before accidentally mess up my drawing making me mumble

 _" **Nothing much, beside you know, I may have gotten the witches mad at me."**_ Marcel said the last part short of mumble

" **Of course, you did, it not even noon and the witches are mad at you. What did you do?"** I joke trying to fix my drawing.

" _ **Klaus wanted me to tell the faction of him coming back and everyone, but the witches were fine with it. The witches want to revisit the rules of the quarter and they won't listen to me telling them to wait. Ideas?"**_ He rants off grumbling at the end making me sigh and think. I have to go to Kentucky soon anyway, maybe I could.

" **Let me see about getting back early, I'm good with the witches and I have to head to mine soon anyway. I'll make a stop there for a few days then head to Kentucky and come back a few days before my birthday."** I answer him after thinking about it.

 _" **What about Klaus? I thought you to were like a thing, would he really let you go that long?"**_ Marcel tease me again

" **Don't worry about Klaus, he is hunting his werewolves and my witches are breaking the rules. We both have things to do and we just have to be apart for a little."** I answer him putting away my art stuff.

 _"_ ** _I've got to go, I'll talk to you later?_ "** Marcel says making me sigh

" **Yea, I'll let you know when I'll be there."** We said good bye and I went to find either Klaus or Rebekah, I found Rebekah first. Knocking on her door I entered to find her on her phone.

"Hey, do you know where your brother is?" I ask her watch as she gave me a look "Ok, do you know where Klaus is?" she laughed that time

"Last time I saw him he was heading to his drawing room." Rebekah told me, nodding I shut her door again and left. Walking to Klaus's drawing room I knock and got a come in, Klaus was drawing on a big canvas.

"Hey so Marcel just called, he is having trouble with the witches. I wanted to know if it was ok if I went and help him out then head up to Kentucky for mine." I told him, he turned and looked at me when I asked about leaving.

"When would you leave and be back?" He asked quietly wrapping and arm around me.

"Leaving maybe since it Saturday Wednesday but being back I was think we both could just meet back in New Orleans. I mean my witches are breaking the rules and you have your hybrids to make." I tell him leaning into his chest breathing in his scent of paint and wood.

"I'd miss you, and my bed would be very lonely." He tells me kissing my head

"I know but I won't be forever, I'll be back soon and then you won't be lonely." I answer him leaning up to kiss him slightly

"Go ahead and go, but if Rebekah and Kol find out they are going to bug you about going with." He said kissing me lightly.

"They can come if they want, Rebekah can see Marcel and if Kol want he can see my beautiful army of witches." I answer kissing him again.

"well, then looks like you have a plan." He says kissing my neck lightly. Things were planned and that left us to enjoy our time together before I left.


End file.
